1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an access control apparatus, a program, and an access control system.
2. Related Art
A method for transmitting an encrypted electronic file securely and easily has been known. Such a method uses a management server that manages a decryption password that is required for decryption of the electronic file (for example, please see Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-154419
It has not been possible to restrict, based on access control information, access to an electronic file by software that is permitted to access or prohibited from accessing the electronic file.